


soundcloud killed the radio star

by hakyeonni



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Radio, Attempt at Humor, Banter, M/M, Smut, [fire emoji], basically nkpopradio if hakyeon was a hoe, college radio dj hakyeon, soundcloud rapper ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: the soundcloud rapper in the radio chat box spamming links to his mixtape is super annoying—until one day, he's not.





	soundcloud killed the radio star

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt: _College radio DJ, Yeondi, is seriously thinking of banning this Ravi guy if he keeps posting links to some soundcloud in the stream's comment box. Except that that songs are pretty nice? And omfg that voice._
> 
> i know LITERALLY nothing about radio, let alone university radio, so please don't lambast me if (when) it's all wrong. artistic license, man~
> 
> enjoy.

“Dude,” Taekwoon says, popping his head around the door to the studio, headphones settled in place around his neck as per usual. “Your spammer is back.”

“Again?” Hakyeon raises an eyebrow and pulls up the chat window, sighing when he sees that Taekwoon’s right. “Jesus. He doesn’t really give up, does he?”

That’d been Taekwoon’s idea. The chatroom, at least. The radio thing had been Hakyeon’s, although Taekwoon likes to take credit for it, which has led to more playful arguments over bottles of beer and boxes of chicken than Hakyeon can count. It had started with, “hey, everyone at uni has shit taste in music”, and ended with Taekwoon saying, “so do something about it and stop bitching”—and so Hakyeon had.

They have the lucrative, highly-competitive spot of Tuesday evenings from eleven pm to one am, which suits the both of them just fine. He’s still not even sure how _he_ ended up being the one behind the mic, especially seeing as Taekwoon has a voice like running water, but while he’d been horribly self-conscious at first he’s slowly settling into his new role as DJ Yeondi.

The job isn’t without its challenges, though. Like the spammer that’s taken up residence in the radio chat. He doesn’t show up every week, but when he does all he posts is a soundcloud URL followed by fire emojis. It would be funny if it wasn’t so annoying, probably. Maybe.

_ravi: https://soundcloud.com/ravi930215/move-prodby-ravi_  
_ravi: (Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )_  
_lhb: ^ can this guy shut the fuck up already?_  
_ksm: dis song is shit_  
_wjh: [air horn noises]_  
_lhb: don’t encourage him_  
_ksm: @yeondi wats this song called?_  
_[ **ADMIN]** DJ Yeondi: brown eyed girls - atomic_  
_ksm: thanks. never play it again_

“I don’t know why you bother replying to them,” Taekwoon sighs, draping his lanky frame over the desk and resting his chin on his hands.

Hakyeon doesn’t know either, really, except that the chat is endlessly amusing to him. “I don’t know. I think it’s kind of fun. At least we have listeners, even if one of them is a spam bot.”

“Is he really a spam bot though? Maybe we should click the link. Maybe his mixtape _is_ fire.”

At this, Hakyeon minimises the chat window again, turning to Taekwoon with a look that has him wincing and getting up out of his chair again to retreat safely to his desk—he’s chief audio engineer and programmer, while Hakyeon just talks and presses buttons—where he can’t be abused any further. “First rule of the internet, Taekwoon. Soundcloud mixtapes are never fire.”

~

Hakyeon and Taekwoon don’t live on campus, mainly because the idea of sharing a dorm room with an overexcited eighteen-year-old had made Hakyeon, at least, shudder with barely-repressed memories of his undergrad degree. Instead they share a small apartment closer to the subway station, which means long bus rides every day. Hakyeon spends it reading, and Taekwoon—well.

“Did he send you nudes again?” Hakyeon says mildly, nudging Taekwoon with his elbow.

Taekwoon, who was already slightly pink, flushes a bright red and angles his phone away so Hakyeon can’t see. It’s kind of useless, though, because Hakyeon can still see a blurry outline of the photo in the reflection of the bus window. “Stop,” Taekwoon mumbles, slumping further in his seat.

“Jaehwan’s habit of sending dick pics while you’re on public transport will get you in trouble one day.” Too late for that. The older woman standing in the aisle near them raises her eyebrows and looks away with disgust. “Why the hell does he do it, anyway?”

“Thinks it’s funny,” Taekwoon sniffs, locking his phone and angling his body to stuff it into his jeans pocket before turning to Hakyeon, going on the attack out of embarrassment. “At least I’m _getting_ dick pics.”

“What makes you think I want dick pics?” Hakyeon can only keep a straight face for a few moments before his lips start to wobble with barely-controlled laughter, and he looks away. “I’m—I don’t even—God, Taekwoon, I’m _straight_.”

That does it. His composure cracks with Taekwoon’s barking laugh, and then they’re laughing loud enough that everyone on the bus turns to look at them, and they can’t stop. They nearly miss their stop because they’re cackling so much, and they scramble off the bus and into the darkness, avoiding looking at each other in a pitiful attempt to stop. It’s not all that funny, really, just one of those weird jokes between friends that are somehow the most hilarious thing in the world, but even as he’s laughing there’s a tiny stupid part of Hakyeon’s brain that thinks that maybe Taekwoon’s got a point. At least he _is_ getting dick pics.

~

“That was _The Day Before_ by Nell… One of my favourites. This is DJ Yeondi’s Nkpop radio and I’d like to thank you all for listening. Now, as we’re coming into the middle of the program, you know what that means! It’s special guest hour.”

Jaehwan wrinkles his nose up at that, and Hakyeon closes his eyes so he doesn’t start laughing. “My guest just pulled a face, so I guess that confirms the fact that we really need to rename this segment.”

From the other room, Taekwoon keys his mic. “I’ve been telling you that for weeks. I say we put it to the chat.”

“And I say that will end with our segment being called Guesty McGuest hour or something of the like,” Hakyeon replies smoothly, smirking at Taekwoon through the glass pane of the studio. “Now. As I was saying. My guest tonight is a trainee in an entertainment company, about to make his solo debut with his single _Beautiful Day_. You may have seen him on campus. You may have even seen him on Tinder, which he shamelessly uses to promote his soundcloud. You know him as—Lee Jaehwan!”

Hakyeon announces this last part like he’s a wrestling announcer, voice rumbling up through his chest, but of course there’s no applause, only Jaehwan rolling his eyes opposite. “Hello everyone,” he says into the mic, and Hakyeon feels a bit of tension slip away. He’d been lying if he wasn’t worried about inviting Jaehwan on the show in case he said anything stupid. They’re starting off strong.

“How do you know about the tinder thing, anyway? Been doing some swiping yourself?” Jaehwan continues, and Hakyeon kicks him under the table. Oops. Spoke too soon.

“I will neither confirm nor deny that fact—” he replies, which earns him a snort from Jaehwan. “—But before we get too distracted, let’s talk about _Beautiful Day_.”

It turns out that Jaehwan, once he’s got the silliness out of his system, is a great interviewee. He answers Hakyeon’s admittedly flippant questions with grace, and by the time the question segment is over, Hakyeon has a newfound grudging respect for Jaehwan’s years of training.

“So, back to this chat,” Jaehwan says, and Hakyeon pulls it up on his monitor, too. “Tell me about it.”

For a moment Hakyeon nearly forgets his Radio Voice; Taekwoon and Jaehwan have been dating for two years, and at this point it’s hard to see Jaehwan as Lee Jaehwan, Trainee when he’s just been Lee Jaehwan, Friend for so long. “It was Taekwoon’s idea. A place for all three of our listeners to debate amongst themselves about which song they hate the most, usually.”

Tonight, though, the chat is mostly peaceful. _ksm_ is complaining about songs, as per usual—although they liked the Nell one that Hakyeon played before Jaehwan’s interview— and _wjh_ is encouraging them, as per usual. It’s all pretty mundane, and Hakyeon nearly turns away from it until he sees a familiar URL pop up followed by a string of flame emojis. “Oh for f—” he starts, before cutting himself off at Taekwoon’s frantic hand waving from the other room. “For goodness sakes. Our favourite soundcloud rapper is back.”

“This guy is a regular?” Jaehwan asks, squinting at the screen.

Hakyeon opens his mouth to reply, but then Taekwoon’s voice, sounding more authoritative than usual, fills his headphones. “Back on topic, guys.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Hakyeon minimises the chat window and puts it out of his mind.

~

“How’s the schedule looking?” Hakyeon mumbles around a mouthful of bokkeumbap, eyeing Taekwoon, who’s sitting opposite running his hands through his hair the way he does when he’s worried about something.

“Not good,” he says, and looks up from the paperwork to glare at Hakyeon like this is his fault, whatever _this_ is. Instead of explaining, though, he just leans back in his chair and scrubs his eyes with his fists. “Very not good.”

“What is it?”

“I haven’t got anyone.” He’s still rubbing his eyes, so all Hakyeon can see is the bottom of his jaw, the tension in it patently visible. “Sungwoon isn’t available for another two weeks. We can’t have Jaehwan again. Namjoon’s busy with his final assessment. So’s Hyojin. Jiho straight up refused to do it. Jihoon’s on holidays.”

And just like that, Taekwoon’s listed off every single prospective interviewee for special guest hour. When put like that, in list form, their pool of friends—and they are all friends with these people—seems very small indeed, and Hakyeon’s heart sinks. “Can we… I don’t know, put a notice on the uni Facebook page?”

“The show’s tomorrow.”

At this, Hakyeon looks into his bokkeumbap, an idea forming. It’s one he knows Taekwoon won’t like, but he decides to broach it anyway, because they really are desperate. They could, of course, just skip special guest hour, but their little pool of listeners seems to really look forward to it, and Hakyeon finds himself not wanting to disappoint them. Although, he considers, what he’s about to say very well may do that anyway. “We could ask Sanghyuk,” he suggests, keeping his eyes trained downwards so as not to see Taekwoon’s reaction.

“No. Absolutely not,” Taekwoon replies, whip-quick. “Definitely not.”

“I think he’d be good! He could talk about the musical—”

Taekwoon slams both hands on the table and leans across. “You haven’t spent more than an few hours at a time with him, Hakyeon. The kid is insufferable—”

“Do we have any other options?” Hakyeon replies, looking up at Taekwoon and casually shovelling another portion of bokkeumbap onto his spoon.

Taekwoon doesn’t answer, just sits back down, and Hakyeon shoves the spoon in his mouth smugly, the bokkeumbap suddenly tasting like victory.

~

“You can’t swear,” Taekwoon’s saying, trying to keep Sanghyuk’s attention as his eyes roam around the tiny recording studio. “And you can’t say anything bad about the university. And try not to say anything bad about us, either.”

At this, Sanghyuk rolls his eyes and waves a hand, as if Taekwoon is a particularly annoying fly, a comparison that Hakyeon thinks is rather apt given Taekwoon’s proclivity for hovering anxiously. “Yeah, yeah hyung. Got it. Be nice. Talk about the musical. I was _born_ ready for this.”

“If this backfires, it’s your head on the line,” hisses Taekwoon to Hakyeon, before leaving the studio and slamming the door shut behind him so hard the glass rattles rather alarmingly.

Sanghyuk’s twenty, in his third year of an engineering degree, and Hakyeon knows him through this year’s musical, a production he always sort of ends up in even though he never really has any strong desire to participate. Taekwoon got lead—again—and is starring as Dr. Frank N. Furter in their university’s production of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Sanghyuk’s playing Brad and from the moment they stepped on stage together two months ago, Taekwoon has been complaining about him. Hakyeon loves it—after all, for once Taekwoon isn’t complaining about him—and he also adores Sanghyuk in a hyung sort of way. He’s endlessly enthusiastic, perhaps a bit gratingly so, but is also unafraid to tease Taekwoon, a trait Hakyeon admires in anyone.

Which is why he’s not the slightest bit concerned as he pulls up the chat window to scroll through tonight’s comments; Sanghyuk can hold his own, and he’s good at banter. He’ll talk about the musical a bit, they can throw in a few political comments—it had been a battle just to get the university to allow them to hold the musical in the first place—and then they’ll wrap up. Easy.

_lhb: so u guys know whats next right_  
_lhb: special guest hour_  
_ksm: that really is a shit name_  
_ysw: i vote for guesty mcguest hour_  
_smh: i vote for ‘dj yeondi flirts with a hapless soul for an hour’_  
_ravi: i vote for ‘play my mixtape live on air DJ Yeondi’_  
_ravi: and I give you an interview for free ;)_  
_ravi: https://soundcloud.com/ravi930215/move-prodby-ravi_  
_ravi: (Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire ) _  
_**[ADMIN]** DJ Yeondi: I don’t flirt with anyone._  
_**[ADMIN]** DJ Yeondi: And sorry, ‘ravi’. To be on special guest hour I actually have to know who you are! soundcloud rappers don’t count._  
_ksm: u flirted with that guy two weeks ago…_  
_ysw: o ya_  
_ysw: what was his name???_  
_smh: yoongi_  
_**[GUEST]** : dj yeondi is the biggest flirt this side of the han river but u didn’t hear it from me_

“Hey!” Hakyeon scolds, wheeling his chair over to Sanghyuk’s monitor and smacking his hands, hard enough to make him yelp. “Don’t encourage these degenerates.”

This he says with affection, because he really is attached to their little group of listeners; there’s even a few new people in the chat tonight, and he doesn’t want to frighten them off.

But Sanghyuk just shrugs. “It’s fun. Who’s the Ravi guy? Does he do this a lot?”

“Drop links to his shit mixtape? It’s _all_ he does,” says Taekwoon from the other room, complete with a dramatic sigh. “We should just ban him, Hakyeon.”

“Probably.” Hakyeon wheels himself back to his own computer and scrolls up the chat, mouse hovering over the link. “But he’s getting clever. It’s actually becoming less annoying and more entertaining. Oh, shit, song’s nearly over. Action stations, everyone.”

Sanghyuk pulls his headphones on and Hakyeon mirrors him, clearing his throat right before keying his mic. “That was _Lucifer_ by SHINee, a classic song that still slaps all these years later, as the kids say. And as you all know, it’s special guest hour! Tonight’s guest is—you can probably hear him laughing in the background—is Han Sanghyuk, who’s starring in the university’s upcoming production of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ as Brad. Everyone give a warm round of applause for our guest tonight!”

Sanghyuk starts clapping eagerly for himself. “Hi,” he says into the mic, and then giggles. “I mean, hi everyone.”

“So, tell me a little bit about the musical for those who don’t know.”

At this, Sanghyuk brightens. “Well, producer Taekwoon hyung is in it. He’s playing Dr. Frank N. Furter, which means he’s in drag.” Over Sanghyuk’s shoulder, Hakyeon sees Taekwoon’s head slowly rise up as he flattens himself against the glass, headphones still on. “And, oh my god, he has these really great legs. Seriously. He wears fishnets and everything.”

Taekwoon, at this point, is turning a mottled shade of purple, but Sanghyuk continues, blissfully unaware or uncaring of his fate. “And he’s a really good singer, of course. He can walk in heels better than anyone I’ve seen. And guess what!”

Through the glass, Taekwoon shakes his head, but Hakyeon looks him in the eye, smiles, and says, “What?”

“And he’s single!” Sanghyuk crows, so pleased with himself he nearly topples off his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, Hakyeon can see the chat window going wild. “This university’s most eligible bachelor—”

“I’m going to kill you, Han Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon screeches, and even through the soundproofed room they can hear him and the mic picks it up—and they both lose it, falling over themselves laughing, and any semblance of professionalism goes out the window.

~

_ksm: ho-lee-shit_  
_ysw: this sanghyuk kid is great_  
_smh: producer-nim taekwoon’s scream was_  
_smh: the best thing_  
_lhb: idk any of u guys but i feel like i wanna be friends_  
_pjh: do u think producer-nim is beating up sanghyuk_  
_ravi: i think i laughed so hard i busted a rib_  
_ksm: wow u can talk without promoting ur music?_  
_ravi: have u even listened to my music?_  
_ksm: bro ur posting it in the chat of a uni radio show_  
_ksm: if it was good u wouldnt have to do that_  
_ajh: im new here what is this_  
_lhb: @ksm ouch_  
_**[ADMIN]** DJ Yeondi: I’ll listen to it._  
_lhb: ………_  
_ksm: ………_  
_ysw: …………….._

Hakyeon leans back in his chair and starts nibbling on his thumbnail. Over the sounds of the Block B song playing in his headphones he can hear Sanghyuk screaming from the other room, but it’s nothing to be concerned about; he tends to squeal if Taekwoon so much as glares at him, and after the stunt he just pulled he deserves an ass-kicking. But it leaves him here bored, monitoring the chat because there’s nothing else to do while he doesn’t have a producer, which is maybe why he agrees to listen to this mysterious Ravi’s mixtape.

_ravi: will u play it on air?_  
_**[ADMIN]** DJ Yeondi: no. for all I know you could be rapping about how racist or homophobic you are._  
_ravi: i’m not a racist :c_  
_ravi: or a homophobe :c_  
_**[ADMIN]** DJ Yeondi: we’ll see!_  
_ravi: here you go yeondi-nim uwu https://soundcloud.com/ravi930215/move-prodby-ravi_  
_lhb: uwu?_  
_ksm: uwu is weeb shit_  
_ksm: hey yeondi wats this song ur taste is actually getting better_

He doesn’t know what to expect as he clicks the link—after muting Block B and making sure he has another song queued, of course—because this could really be anything at all. Chances are it’s absolutely terrible, so he steels himself for abysmal rapping as he settles back into his chair, closing his eyes and readying himself for the second-hand embarrassment—

—That never materialises, because the moment Ravi starts rapping Hakyeon’s eyes snap open and he stares at the ceiling, slightly stunned. He stays there like that for the whole song, and then when the next one starts autoplaying, listens to that too, and then the one after that. He gets so caught up in the songs that he doesn’t realise his queue has run out and he’s just broadcasting dead air until he sees the chat start to ping. He doesn’t even get a chance to act on it, because Taekwoon and Sanghyuk walk in right at that moment—Sanghyuk looking slightly rumpled—and return his wide-eyed look.

“I think,” Hakyeon says slowly, hoping he’s right, “that I just solved our guest scheduling issue.”

~

They’re on the bus home when Taekwoon’s phone starts to vibrate. Hakyeon feels it against his leg, which is pressed up against Taekwoon’s—mainly because the bastard is so leggy he has to spread wide so his knees don’t hit the back of the seat in front—and he looks down, alarmed, when he realises it’s not stopping. Taekwoon leans over to fish it out and winces, which Hakyeon takes to mean one thing: Jaehwan.

“Not happy, is he?”

Taekwoon shakes his head. “Not exactly. He’s threatening to disembowel Sanghyuk.”

“‘ _did that kid not get the memo?????? Youre not single bitch!!!!!!!!!!!_ ’”, Hakyeon reads aloud, a smirk settling onto his features. “Wow, that’s a lot of angry emojis. ‘ _THIS IS A RAGE NUDE_ ’—oh no—”

But it’s too late, because a dick pic fills the screen before Taekwoon can lock the phone and Hakyeon hisses and looks away. Not because Jaehwan doesn’t have a nice dick—he does, and he’s seen it enough times to verify—but because they’re in public and it’s weird. “He’s joking, right? Like, he’s not actually mad?”

“He’s not,” Taekwoon confirms. “Just doing a bit. But—a rage nude? That’s new.”

Hakyeon shrugs. “Whatever works for you guys, I guess. Gotta keep it fresh after so long together—”

“Shut up.” Taekwoon bumps Hakyeon with his shoulder, not hard, just enough to jostle him. “As I said last week, at least I _have_ a relationship to keep fresh.”

“ _You_ shut up,” Hakyeon counters, not unkindly. “I still want to invite Ravi onto the show, by the way.”

At this point Taekwoon stops leaning into him and instead pulls away to give him a full-force Look. It’s the kind of Look that says _why?_ and _what are you thinking?_ and _how is that relevant to relationships?_ all at once (Hakyeon’s good at deciphering Taekwoon’s Looks). He doesn’t approve, that much is clear. And up until a few hours ago, Hakyeon would have agreed with him. But actually hearing Ravi’s voice has changed things.

“Absolutely not.” Shaking his head, Taekwoon leans back to press the button for their stop. “You have to talk to him for an hour, Hakyeon. How are you going to talk to a stranger for an hour?”

“People do that for celebrities all the time!” Hakyeon argues as he stands up, swaying on his feet as the bus driver—who is seemingly psychotic, like every other damned bus driver in this district—slams on the brakes for no good reason. “I’ll play you his music. He has an amazing voice. You’ll see.”

“I won’t see,” Taekwoon mutters, so quietly Hakyeon barely hears him.

~

Taekwoon’s reluctance lasts until he’s halfway through the second song on the mixtape, and when he looks up at Hakyeon with grudging admiration in his eyes Hakyeon knows that, yet again, he’s won.

~

Getting ahold of Ravi, however, is no easy task. His soundcloud has a link to a twitter that turns out to be abandoned, even though Hakyeon sends a few DMs to no avail. In the end they resort to reaching out through their contacts, figuring that someone will know someone who might know him, and it’s only a few days later when, as they’re sitting on the sofa watching TV and discussing the future of the show, Taekwoon’s phone pings.

His eyes light up when he reads it, and Hakyeon looks away on instinct. “Another nude? That’s the third today—”

“No, I’ve found him!”

“Who?” It’s a moot question, because Hakyeon knows exactly who, and he scoots down on the sofa to see. “What’s his name?”

“‘ _yeah bro i kno him. he’s in my creative writing class. he keeps to himself mostly. i only kno he’s ravi cuz i overheard him talkin to a chick about it. his name is kim wonshik_ ,'” Taekwoon reads aloud. “That’s from Seokjin.”

But Hakyeon’s barely listening, because he’s already jumped off the sofa to grab his laptop, a few years old and decorated with dozens of stickers, some peeling and faded. He opens up facebook and types in _Kim Wonshik_ , narrowing the search down to within their university, and starts scrolling through the hits. “What’s he look like?” he asks Taekwoon, opening up a few tabs of potential prospects.

Thankfully Seokjin texts back right away, and Taekwoon reads this aloud as well. ‘“ _um tall and muscly but kinda skinny with tattoos and pink hair_ ’”.

“Got him.” Hakyeon pulls up the profile in question and, before he can even think twice, clicks message. “I hope he responds fast.”

He doesn’t tell Taekwoon that out of all the Kim Wonshiks he saw on facebook, this one’s by far the hottest, and also exactly his type. It’s not like he needs to know, anyway.

~

_**Cha Hakyeon:** Hi! You don’t know me, but I’m Hakyeon. I’m DJ Yeondi from Nkpopradio and I wanted to ask you something. When you have time, would you be able to give me a call? My number is 010-2918-2699._  
_**Kim Wonshik** : Wow, a message from the man himself. I’m moving up in the world!_  
_**Kim Wonshik:** Sure. Give me a few._

They watch the phone like a hawk. Hakyeon’s not really sure why he’s nervous; maybe it’s because he’s never cold-called an interviewee before. He’s also never really interviewed a complete stranger, either. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that if Wonshik looks like his facebook profile pictures he is a solid 10/10, Hakyeon tells himself, and it also has nothing to do with the fact that it’s been exactly five months, three days and thirteen hours since he last got laid (not that he’s counting, or anything). This is strictly professional. Besides, he’s pretty certain that no one who looks like _that_ can be into guys.

They both jump when the phone rings, even though they’ve been expecting it for the last ten minutes, and Hakyeon fumbles to answer it, earning another Look from Taekwoon. “Hello?” he says, trying to sound suave.

In response, he hears a deep chuckle. “Hi. Hakyeon-ssi?”

Taekwoon snorts, and Hakyeon bites his lip to stop from smiling. “Wow, how formal of you. I didn’t realise soundcloud rappers were so polite.”

“We’re versatile,” Wonshik jokes, and Hakyeon nearly swallows his fucking tongue. “But it’s nice to meet you, finally. Did you listen to my mixtape?”

He’s still not over how nice Wonshik sounds when he speaks. Maybe Hakyeon has a thing for deep voices or maybe he’s just that sexually frustrated, but he digs his nails into his hand to stop himself from getting carried away. He has to keep it _professional_ , he reminds himself, and not least of all because Taekwoon is sitting opposite, listening in with an eyebrow raised.

“I did. I mean, we did. I showed it to Taekwoon as well.”

“What did you think?” The eagerness in Wonshik’s voice is palpable, and it’s so strangely endearing that Hakyeon starts smiling in response to it. “Did you like it? I actually feel guilty for spamming the chat, you know, but no one at uni seems to be interested in my music, and I don’t have many friends anyway—um—”

“We really liked it,” Hakyeon interrupts. “In fact, we’d love to take you up on that interview offer.”

There’s a long silence at the end of the line before Wonshik speaks. “Seriously? That would be awesome! I’ve been listening to your show for months now, since it started, and I really—um, I really look up to you. I’d really… love that.”

Something warm spreads behind Hakyeon’s breastbone, a weird surge of affection for this stranger, and he looks away so Taekwoon can’t see him smiling (if he had to bet, he’d guess Wonshik is smiling at the end of the line, too). “I’m glad to hear it,” he says, and he means it. “Can you swing by the studio at around ten forty-five on Tuesday?”

“Sure! I’ll see you then. I’m really looking forward to it.”

They say their goodbyes, and when Hakyeon hangs up the phone Taekwoon is looking at him funny. “What?”

“You’ve gone pink,” is all he says, and then unfolds himself from the sofa and wanders towards the kitchen.

~

Despite what his heart is telling him, Hakyeon listens to his head instead, and doesn’t dress up too much. He still looks good—he always does, he makes sure of that—but there’s nothing too fancy about a white oversized tshirt tucked into blue jeans with his favourite sneakers. Taekwoon doesn’t even bat an eyelid at the outfit, nor at the way Hakyeon fusses with his hair on the bus, nor even at the way he keeps pulling out his powder compact to blot away oil on his nose as they set things up in the studio. Hakyeon’s glad for that; he’d rather keep his raging hard-on for this stranger a secret for as long as possible, mainly because it’s pretty out of character. And, he keeps telling himself, no one who looks like that can be into guys.

At exactly quarter to eleven on the dot there’s a knock at the door. “Come in,” Taekwoon calls, and then the door is swinging open and Kim Wonshik is standing there in the flesh.

Hakyeon’s first thought is _shit he’s tall_. His second thought is _oh god_ , because Wonshik is wearing a sleeveless shirt that gaps at the arm holes so you can see his chest. He looks ten million times more gorgeous than he did in his profile picture, and somewhat glumly Hakyeon realises he is completely and utterly fucked.

“Hi!” he says brightly, bounding over and offering Wonshik a hand to shake with enthusiasm to cover up the fact that he’s mildly infatuated with him. “I’m Hakyeon. Nice to meet you!”

Wonshik blushes, and Hakyeon’s heart doesn’t just skip a beat, it dances a whole fucking rhythm in his chest. “H—hi! I’m Wonshik.”

“This is Taekwoon,” Hakyeon continues, gesturing at Taekwoon, who’s watching this exchange with a measured stare. He offers Wonshik a smile and a hand to shake, though, so at least he’s trying. “Welcome to our studio. It’s, uh, nothing fancy. Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Wonshik is looking around like he’s never been in a radio studio before, and maybe he hasn’t, if he’s stuck promoting his mixtape on soundcloud.

Hakyeon ushers him to the tiny lumpy sofa they’d stolen from the art department common room—no one had even noticed it was missing—and grabs two cans of coke from the bar fridge, handing Wonshik one and keeping one for himself. He dithers about where to sit, given that Taekwoon’s sitting at the producer’s desk booting up the computer and Wonshik’s on the sofa, but then he scoots over so Hakyeon sits, feeling somewhat flustered. He’s not going to let that show, though. Professionalism. He is the very definition of it.

“So what are you studying?” Hakyeon asks, fiddling with his coke can so Wonshik doesn’t feel like he’s being interviewed; not yet, at least.

“Psychology.”

Out of all the things to expect, that’s not one of them, and Hakyeon meets Wonshik’s eyes with obvious surprise. “Seriously? I would have thought you’d say writing, or music, or something.”

Wonshik shrugs, but he’s smiling. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Rapping is just my hobby, I guess.”

“Pretty good for a hobby,” Taekwoon says quietly, spinning around on his chair to point at Hakyeon. “Into the studio. Start setting up, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon does as he’s told, for once, and settles himself at the computer and starts setting up. Sometimes the other people who use the studio leave it a mess, but tonight it’s clean, everything in its place, which means all he really has to do is turn on the computer and boot up the software and open the chat.

He does all of this while sneaking glances at Wonshik and Taekwoon chatting out of the corner of his eye, trying to decipher the weird feeling in his stomach.

~

He realises what it is when he’s half an hour in and Wonshik lets himself into the studio silently, lowering himself into a chair and watching Hakyeon with bright eyes.

It’s lust.

 _Great,_ Hakyeon thinks as he returns Wonshik’s smile. _Just great._

~

“And you guys know what time it is, right? It’s special guest hour, and tonight’s special guest is very special indeed. Tonight is the first time he and I met in person, though we’ve been talking for a while. In fact, you guys know him as well. It is my great pleasure to introduce Kim Wonshik, also known as Ravi, our very own soundcloud rapper!”

“I don’t even want to know what the chat is saying about that,” Wonshik says dryly, and then smiles. “Hi, everyone.”

Out of the corner of his eye Hakyeon can see the chat moving at light speed, but he doesn’t let that distract him. “So, Wonshik. Why don’t you tell everyone a little bit about yourself?”

“I’m Wonshik, I’m twenty-two, and I’m in second year of a psychology degree.”

“And when did you start rapping?”

Wonshik actually scratches his head at that, and Hakyeon has to look away so he doesn’t start smiling. “A few years ago, I think? I went to a rap show with a friend of mine and he told me I should do it, because I’m always writing and stuff. So I did. I’ve never performed live, or anything. My soundcloud is all I have.”

“Aha,” Hakyeon says, nodding. “So that’s why you became our resident spammer?”

“I guess,” Wonshik laughs. “I’ve been listening to the show since the beginning, and as you guys started to get more popular I figured it was a good place to advertise myself.”

At this, Taekwoon chimes in from the other room. “And did you know we nearly banned you?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Hakyeon’s the one who saved you,” Taekwoon continues, and with a sudden lurch in his chest Hakyeon knows this for what it is—revenge for the Sanghyuk stunt last week. Fuck. Taekwoon _knows_ , he knows about Hakyeon’s hard-on-cum-crush on Wonshik, and he’s taking this opportunity to run with it. He would scream if he could, but all he can do is sit there and listen. “He came to your rescue. Kept going on about your voice and how good it was. Wouldn’t rest until he’d invited you on the show.”

There’s a moment of silence where Hakyeon considers queueing a song to go and beat Taekwoon’s ass—but no, the show must go on, so he plays this off with a laugh and a shrug. “What can I say? I have an interest in fostering this university's fledgling hip-hop community,” he says, which earns a snort from Taekwoon. In response, he lifts his middle finger and continues smoothly on. “And did you ever think you’d be sitting here, Wonshik?”

“Across from DJ Yeondi himself? Never,” Wonshik murmurs, and it’s so candid that Hakyeon is momentarily stunned into silence once more.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to have you here. Should we take a look at the chat and see what they’re saying?”

Wonshik shivers violently, but he’s grinning. “Oh boy. I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

Hakyeon pulls up the chat window, which has slowed down now, and scrolls up and starts to read, only vaguely aware of Wonshik doing the same thing next to him.

_ksm: HOLY FUCK_  
_lhb: OMG OMG OMG IT’S RAVI_  
_pjh: AAAAA!!!!!!_  
_ysw: this is so iconic_  
_smh: fuck_  
_pjh: (Fire )_  
_ksm: (Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )_  
_lhb: (Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )_  
_ajh: who is ravi_  
_ysw: (Fire )(Fire )(Fire )_  
_ysw: i love this_  
_ksm: listen to them flirt_  
_lhb: i ship it_  
_pjh: me too_  
_ksm: im actually curious abt the kid_  
_ksm: yeondi get him to rap a song live_  
_ysw: ^_  
_lhb: ^^_

“‘I ship it’?” Wonshik reads aloud, shooting a sideways glance at Hakyeon. “A bit early for that, isn’t it?”

Is Hakyeon imagining things, or is Kim Wonshik _flirting?_ “The chat always gets a bit ahead of itself,” he replies breezily, and seeing as Wonshik is still looking at him, throws in a wink for good measure. “You haven’t even wined and dined me yet.”

“Yet,” Wonshik echoes, and the chat erupts in a wave of heart emojis, which coincidentally mirror the way Hakyeon’s own heart is thumping in his chest. This is _definitely_ flirting. It’s overt, so much so that he can see Taekwoon glaring through the glass, a reminder to stay professional.

“The chat seems to want to hear you rap a song.” The chat also wants them to get married, apparently, because now they’re spamming the two-men-holding-hands emoji, but Hakyeon figures it’s best if he doesn’t mention that. “Would you be up for that?”

Wonshik sits back and folds his arms, considering. “Ooh. I don’t know… I’ve never rapped in front of anyone before.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to—”

“I want to.” Wonshik says this with a nod, like he’s made up his mind. “Don’t laugh at me if I stuff up, okay?”

“Well, you hear that, everyone? Uni’s hottest rapper, Ravi, is making his live debut on Nkpopradio, coming up just after this,” Hakyeon says, hitting the button to play a song and sitting back in satisfaction at what is possibly the smoothest segue of his career.

“This is fun,” Wonshik says, and spins in his chair. “I thought it would be… I dunno. Hard. But you’re easy to talk to, Hakyeon-ssi.”

“Please call me hyung. And thanks. I try to make it as easy as possible. Most of our guests haven’t been on radio before.”

“Have you ever had the same guest twice?”

“No. We try and keep it fresh.” Hakyeon leans forward and steeples his fingers together. “Why? Angling for another gig, are you?”

“Maybe,” Wonshik replies with a wink, and Hakyeon’s heart goes _thump-thump._

He’s so screwed.

~

As it turns out, Wonshik is a natural behind the mic (he’s even bought along a USB with the instrumental tracks from his mixtape, like he was prepared for this), even though he starts out a bit nervously, seemingly aware he’s being watched. Once he closes his eyes, though, he does better, and by the end of the second song he’s completely in his groove. When he finishes, he grins, and Hakyeon and Taekwoon can do nothing more but grin back before bursting into applause, a sentiment mirrored by the chat, which is filled with clapping emojis.

~

“I think that was a success,” he says to Taekwoon as they’re traipsing towards their bus stop. Well, Taekwoon is traipsing. Hakyeon’s kind of skipping. “Don’t you?”

Taekwoon shoots him a sideways Look. “Uh huh.”

“What’s that for?”

“Nothing.”

But Hakyeon knows Taekwoon too well by now, and so bumps into him so hard he trips off the kerb and onto the road. “What do you _mean?_ ” he whines.

“I mean I wish I had a colleague that knew what professionalism meant,” Taekwoon replies with a scowl. Before Hakyeon can even protest, he holds up his hand. “Don’t say you don’t know what I mean! I had to listen to two hours of you and Wonshik flirting. Everyone at uni had to listen to two hours of you and Wonshik flirting!”

“We weren’t—”

“Don’t lie.” Taekwoon rolls his eyes and huffs, and this whole fight seems suddenly very childish. “For God’s sake, Hakyeon. Go and get laid and stop being so fucking annoying. Please. For my sake and the sake of all of us around you.”

And then he stalks off towards the bus stop, his backpack bouncing merrily on his back, leaving Hakyeon staring at him somewhat mystified. “I thought you didn’t want us to flirt!” he yells, and gets a middle finger for his efforts. “You’re such a dick, Jung Taekwoon.”

“Yeah,” Taekwoon replies as Hakyeon catches up to him, and just from the way he says it Hakyeon can tell he’s not really mad. “But at least I’m a professional dick.”

“You should put that on your resume. ‘Jung Taekwoon. Professional dick.’”

Taekwoon laughs, and accepts Hakyeon’s arm around his shoulders. “Maybe I will.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

~

For all Taekwoon’s huffing and puffing, Hakyeon doesn’t do a damned thing about all the flirting for the rest of the week. He tries his best to put it behind him, to move past it—so he had some fun with a guest on the show, so what? It doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t have to mean anything. What it does mean is that he starts swiping on tinder with vigour, knowing he needs to break this dry spell before he goes mad, and within twenty-four hours is reminded of why he abandoned the app and gives up again.

By Friday he very nearly _has_ forgotten it, or at least has forgotten most of it. He hasn’t forgotten the way Wonshik’s shirt gapped when he bent over, nor the way he’d said _we’re versatile_ with a smile in his voice, nor the constant flirting, not the way he’d given Hakyeon a hug so tight he was lifted off his feet when the show was done.

So, in actuality, it’s all he can think about as he lies on the sofa, watching TV, merely grunting a goodbye when Taekwoon says he’s going over to Jaehwan’s and slams the door behind him. He puts down what happens next to his brain moving on instinct, and before he knows it he’s got his phone in his hands and is typing a message to Wonshik, one he’s almost certainly going to regret. He’s not even sure if Wonshik likes guys, although his conviction that he couldn’t was shook on Tuesday at the show. He could just be a massive flirt, for all Hakyeon knows. That would probably make sense. Looking like that he must get used to attention from everyone—

_**Cha Hakyeon:** hey wonshik. what’re you doing?_

His hands press send before his head can think about it, and before he can mull over the consequences of his actions, his phone rumbles in his hand with a reply.

_**Kim Wonshik:** THAT is a fuckboy text._  
_**Kim Wonshik:** fwiw, i’m not doing anything._  
_**Cha Hakyeon:** if that was a fuckboy text, is this the part where I invite you over?_  
_**Kim Wonshik:** depends_  
_**Kim Wonshik:** what are YOU doing?_  
_**Cha Hakyeon:** watching netflix_  
_**Kim Wonshik:** ah the old ‘netflix and chill’_  
_**Cha Hakyeon:** is that like, a no? Because if so let’s just forget this conversation ever happened and I will crawl away to die._  
_**Kim Wonshik:** on the contrary, it’s a resounding yes._  
_**Kim Wonshik:** what’s your address? I’ll bring beer._  
_**Cha Hakyeon:** i’ll drop a pin_  
_**Cha Hakyeon:** you know, i totally thought you were straight_  
_**Kim Wonshik:** LMAO_  
_**Kim Wonshik:** I wish I could say the same about you, hyung, but i can’t. Soz_  
_**Cha Hakyeon:** am I that much of a useless gay?_  
_**Kim Wonshik:** yes. yes you are. see you soon._

~

Hakyeon opens the door with a flourish, still astounded that Wonshik was coming over in the first place. Coming over to have _sex_. It’s weird; he doesn’t do this often, or rather has never done this before at all. He doesn’t even have the gall to feel cheap, either, since Wonshik steps inside and kisses him on the cheek with that twinkle in his eye again, and the lust sparks in Hakyeon’s belly once more. “Hey,” Wonshik says, and then waves the beer as if to banish the awkwardness. “I brought beer.”

“I can see,” Hakyeon replies, and shuts the door. “I’ll show you where the glasses are.”

They each pour a glass of beer and settle on the sofa, close enough for Hakyeon to feel the heat of Wonshik’s body but far enough away so that they’re not touching. Hakyeon’s heart is pounding through his whole body, more out of anticipation than anything else, and his skin thrums whenever Wonshik shifts and they touch accidentally.

“Did you really think I was straight?” Wonshik says apropos of nothing when they’ve been sitting there for half an hour, not saying a word. His glass is empty, Hakyeon notices, and he takes a hurried swig of his own.

“Um. Yeah. My gaydar is kinda broken, honestly. I thought Taekwoon was straight too.”

“He’s not?”

“Yeah, he’s dating Jaehwan, the singer we had on two weeks ago.” Wonshik nods at this, like he knows exactly what Hakyeon means, and if he’s as avid as a listener as he said he was he probably does. “Sorry. For assuming you were straight, I mean.”

At this, Wonshik turns to him, and slowly reaches for Hakyeon’s glass. Hakyeon gives it to him, expecting him to drink it, but instead he leans down and puts it on the floor. “Hyung, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon says, although he doesn’t know what the hell it could be and his nerves turn into white noise.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You really _are_ polite,” Hakyeon replies, but he’s already swaying forward into Wonshik’s orbit, putting his face deliciously close. “Of course.”

The kiss is fire, licking up his throat and pulsing through his veins, and he knows Wonshik feels it too because he stiffens under Hakyeon’s hands and then leans forward, hungry for more. Hakyeon knows how he feels; the white noise is gone now, banished in favour of a lovely heat that spreads over his skin, and he noses Wonshik’s head to the side to bite at his neck. He’s rewarded with a low rumble from Wonshik, who reaches for Hakyeon’s shirt.

But for once in his life he wants to take the reins, so, moving on instinct he grabs Wonshik’s face and pushes him away. Not hard, not enough to hurt, just enough to say _this is how we’re doing it_. He expects some resistance, given how enthusiastic Wonshik was a second ago, but instead he’s rewarded with Wonshik going limp underneath him, a smile curling at the corners of his lips as he relaxes, instantly getting it.

“You weren’t lying when you said you were versatile, were you?” Hakyeon murmurs before sliding onto his lap, carding his hands through Wonshik’s hair.

At this, Wonshik grins so wide his eyes crinkle into little half-moons, and Hakyeon’s heart lurches in his chest. “And you still thought I was straight?”

“Shut up,” Hakyeon growls, and then makes him shut up by kissing him, pulling him up so they’re flush.

But it’s not close enough, he needs more, so he breaks the kiss to pull his tshirt over his head—but then Wonshik’s kissing his chest, finding a nipple and circling his tongue around it, and he gasps and tilts his head back and holds on. Wonshik’s hands find their way around to cup his ass through the thin material of his sweatpants and Hakyeon grinds down on him, finds he’s already hard, and groans at the feeling of his cock. “Let’s not do this on the sofa,” he pants, even as he’s tugging at Wonshik’s shirt, trying to get it off. “Taekwoon will kill me.”

They spill down the hallway to Hakyeon’s bedroom, and the moment they’re inside Hakyeon kicks the door shut and pushes Wonshik down onto the bed, albeit gently. When they strip each other, it’s slow—mainly because Hakyeon keeps pausing to admire Wonshik’s tattoos and gets distracted kissing them, enjoying the noises Wonshik can make—and by the time they’re both finally naked, Hakyeon’s breathless and harder than he’s ever been in his whole life. They kiss, learning the feel of each other’s mouths, learning what each of them likes the most, and it’s sort of awkward but Hakyeon relishes in it regardless.

“I want to fuck you,” he murmurs as they’re lying in each other’s arms, Wonshik’s hand trailing lazily down his stomach. “Is that okay?”

He doesn’t expect Wonshik to shudder quite so violently, and he doesn’t expect the lust in his eyes to be quite so present when he opens them again. But then he’s pulling Hakyeon forward to kiss him, gasping out a “please,” and Hakyeon shudders too at the quiet desperation of it all.

There’s an awkward moment when he goes to get the lube and realises it’s spilled all through his drawer and is now empty, but Wonshik saves the day by announcing he brought some with him—ever the forward thinker, Hakyeon is finding—and before he knows it they’re lying on the bed again, legs draped over each other’s, fingering each other with an intensity that leaves him breathless and bereft of words. It’s filthy, and sloppy, and yet Wonshik’s still so gorgeous, maybe even more so. Like this Hakyeon can see his muscles rippling when he arches his back, can see the way his tattoos shift in the light, and somehow he knows that this is more than just lust.

“This is my first time,” he says conversationally as he’s rolling a condom over his cock, although it’s a little bit hard to be glib when Wonshik is spread out underneath him, chest heaving.

At this Wonshik rears up, panic written all over his face. “What, first time ever?”

“Jesus _Christ_ no.” When Wonshik doesn’t move, Hakyeon’s eyes widen. “Do you really think I’m a virgin? It’s my first time topping, you idiot.”

Wonshik flops back down, covering his face with his hands; Hakyeon can still see his smile underneath, though. “You scared the life out of me. I mean, I like you, hyung, but I’m not ready to deflower you. Entirely.”

“You like me, huh?” Hakyeon says, and bends down to kiss Wonshik’s chest, right on his sternum. “That’s nice to hear.”

“I’ll like you more if you hurry up and fuck me,” he replies, and then adds a breathy, “please,” because at this point he knows what it does to Hakyeon.

This is _definitely_ awkward, because there’s strange angles and legs in the way and he never realised how much of a pain it was, figuratively speaking, when he was on the receiving end—but then he slides into Wonshik in one smooth, slow motion, and they both exhale with a shudder in sync. Wonshik’s so hot and tight around him, and so slick from the lube, that he can already tell he’s not going to last long; that, combined with the fact that it’s been months, has him shuddering as he begins to move, slowly, because he still has no idea what he’s doing.

“You—feel—really good, hyung—” Wonshik gasps out, and then bites Hakyeon’s shoulder.

After that, instinct takes over, and he just does what his body tells him to do—namely, fuck Wonshik until he’s crying out from the pleasure of it all, arms coming around to pull Hakyeon close and hold him there. They could be there for ten minutes or ten years. Hakyeon can’t tell, and it’s not like it matters, anyway; all that matters is Wonshik and how his gravelly voice sounds when he’s saying Hakyeon’s name like it’s a prayer.

“I’m going to come,” he hisses, and for a brief moment he considers pulling out and coming on Wonshik’s chest, but there’s no time to ask and no point, anyway, since Wonshik wraps his legs around Hakyeon and digs his nails into his back and tightens around him, and Hakyeon’s orgasm hits him all at once. It leaves him breathless and blind for a few seconds, and when he finally remembers what words are all he can say is, “Fuck, Wonshik,” before it’s over and he collapses on Wonshik’s chest, his heart pumping through his entire body.

“Hyung,” Wonshik coos, stroking Hakyeon’s back. “Hyung, are you okay?”

It takes him a minute, but eventually he musters the strength to prop himself up, and when he does the radiance in Wonshik’s face nearly makes him close his eyes again. Oh, it’s so not fair when he looks at Hakyeon like that, because Hakyeon barely knows him but he’d do anything for him, and that’s how he really knows how utterly fucked he is.

“You didn’t come?” Hakyeon asks.

Wonshik shakes his head. “I don’t really come from being fucked, but it’s okay. Doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.”

“Do you _want_ to come?”

Wonshik nods, eyes wide, and even though his whole body is screaming at him for rest, Hakyeon sits up and pulls the condom off, putting it on the bedside table before kissing his way down the length of Wonshik’s body until he reaches his cock. Wonshik has a beautiful cock, and Hakyeon tells him this, setting him off into a round of giggles that lasts until Hakyeon starts sucking him off, when they quickly turn into gasps and then moans. Wonshik’s hand tangles in his hair, but he doesn’t force Hakyeon’s head down, just holds on like he needs something to ground himself. Soon he’s muttering gibberish under his breath, words that Hakyeon can barely catch except for “Hakyeon hyung” and “fuck” and “your mouth”, and before Hakyeon knows it he’s hard again, too.

Wonshik comes with a whine, and Hakyeon swallows it all, feeling very accomplished indeed.

~

“I take it you want to stay the night?” Hakyeon murmurs a few minutes later.

They’re still just lying there in the bed, coated in sweat but holding each other close because—well, for Hakyeon, the skin contact is comforting. He doesn’t really know why Wonshik insists on burying his head in Hakyeon’s chest, but he’s not complaining, either. It’s nice. It’s exactly what Hakyeon’s missed, after all these months of being single, but somehow he knows it feels nice not just because it’s someone but because it’s _Wonshik_. That distinction is important, although he doesn’t quite know why, yet.

“Please,” Wonshik replies, and stretches. “I mean, if it’s not too much. I can head home…”

“I want you to stay,” Hakyeon says quietly, one hand cupping Wonshik’s cheek with deliberate affection. “Is that okay?”

“What, that you want me to stay?”

“Yeah. If you’d rather this be a one-night thing, that’s cool too—”

Wonshik lifts a hand and places it over Hakyeon’s mouth, cutting him off. “Hyung,” he says, “I’ve had a crush on you since I first heard your voice on the radio. So. Staying is good.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon mumbles underneath Wonshik’s hand, because, oh, he’d never even dared to hope, had let himself pretend this was just a quick fuck all this time because he didn’t want to get too invested into something that might turn out to be nothing. “I’ve had a crush on you since I saw your profile picture. So. Staying is good,” he echoes, and pulls Wonshik’s hand away from his mouth to kiss him.

~

Wonshik leaves in the mid-morning—Taekwoon doesn’t seem at all surprised to see him in the kitchen, the bastard—and before he’s even been gone five minutes Hakyeon’s phone vibrates with a message from him.

_**Kim Wonshik:** thanks for a great night, DJ Yeondi ;)_  
_**Kim Wonshik:** come over tomorrow?_  
_**Kim Wonshik:** or maybe tonight? I’m missing you already._  
_**Kim Wonshik:** also, head game  (Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )_

“What are you smiling at?” Taekwoon asks suspiciously, eyes narrowed over the steaming mug of coffee he’s clutching, like no one should dare be happy this early in the morning.

Hakyeon, though, doesn’t look up from his phone, where he’s typing back a disgustingly over the top cute message that involves far too many emojis. “Nothing,” he says, even though it’s most definitely, maybe, the start of something.

**Author's Note:**

> super big shoutout to E because without them i wouldn't have finished this!! you're the best bb <3
> 
> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated <3


End file.
